


Misery Loves Company

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Making Out, Olicity Wedding AU, assume laurel escaped team flash and became a hero in central city or something like that, its only an au bc they haven't met yet, they're still vigilantes even though its an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: they meet at olicity's wedding and neither of them wants to be there so they leave together
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Felicity Smoak (one-sided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Misery Loves Company

Dinah had never been a big fan of Oliver Queen, especially after the rift in the team last year. They were tentative allies at best. And yet, when she got an invite to his wedding she still decided to go. She wasn't going to turn down free booze no matter her ambivalence towards Oliver or her disdain for weddings.

She spent most of the (very long, very boring) ceremony with Curtis and Nick, but once the music started she began to feel like a third wheel. The awkwardness was only exacerbated by the fact that she was Nick's boss. After a few minutes of excruciating small talk, she excused herself and headed to the bar.

Almost all the seats were filled, and the ones that weren't were right in the midst of crowds of Oliver's loud friends from his time in a frat.

She made her way to the end of the bar where a woman about her age was alternating between knocking back shots and staring at the happy couple.

"Hey," Dinah said, sliding in the seat next to her. You look about as happy to be here as I am."

The woman glanced over and Dinah's heart stopped for a moment. She was sexy, there was no other way to put it. She had short wavy blonde hair and her eyes were this subtle green. Her jumpsuit showed arm her muscular arms and just a hint of cleavage. She exuded this perfect mix of cold and heat that gave Dinah goosebumps. She licked her lips unconsciously.

"I can guarantee I'm more miserable than you are," the woman said.

Dinah chuckled. "I'll take that bet. I'm Dinah, by the way."

The woman smiled and stuck out her hand. "Laurel," she replied.

Her hand was tough and covered calluses. Dinah's heart squeezed at the feeling of a kindred spirit.

"So what's making you miserable, Laurel?"

Dinah didn't miss the wince that passed over Laurel's face before it was quickly erased. She didn't answer, instead replying, "You first."

"Well I came here with my friend and his new boyfriend who..." She scanned the room looking for Curtis and Nick to point them out to Laurel.

"There they are, making out like teenagers in corner over there," she said. "They're really good together, I think he makes him happy," she added.

"Sounds annoying," Laurel replied with laughter in her voice.

"I'm ready to kick them both in the face," Dinah replied without hesitation.

Laurel laughed, filling Dinah with a rush of pride. She'd done that. She made this gorgeous woman laugh.

"Your turn," she said. "What's made this wedding your personal hell?"

Laurel sighed and tipped back another shot."I'm only telling you this because I'm tipsy, and if you tell anyone I'll kill you, okay?"

"You can try," Dinah batted back, but she quickly changed her tune when she saw Laurel's expression. "I promise," she said.

Laurel sighed and leaned in to whisper in her ear. They were so close that Dinah could feel Laurel's breath. She suppressed a shudder.

"It's possible that I have feelings for the bride," Laurel whispered.

Dinah leaned back, surprised. "Wow. You definitely won the bet," she said.

Laurel chuckled. "What's my prize?" she asked. Dinah's heart beat impossibly faster. "What do you want?" she replied, her voice shifting lower of its own accord.

Laurel leaned in and rested her chin on her hand, their faces close together. "How about I give you a tour of my hotel room?" she asked.

Dinah grinned at the implication. "That sounds like a great idea," she replied.

Laurel led her up to her room and they pounced on each other the second the door clicked shut. Laurel's kisses were hot and rough, and that mixed with her wandering hands made Dinah feel like she was on fire. She could already feel pressure building up between her thighs.

She gained the upper hand and pushed Laurel against a nearby wall, sucking marks into her neck as she slipped her hands under her shirt to dance against her skin.

Laurel covered Dinah's hands with her own, stopping the other woman's movements and prompting her to look up.

"Sorry," she said, breathing heavily. "I just... I can't stop thinking about _her_ and, I want this to be more than some meaningless rebound."

"Okay," Dinah said nonchalantly. "You want to see if we can find a movie?" she asked.

Laurel nodded. 'Thanks," she said, pressing a chaste kiss against Dinah's lips. They parted, eyes locked, and she smiled.

They sat on the bed together and Dinah grabbed the remote before leaning against the headboard.

"How do you feel about cuddling?" she asked.

Laurel smiled again, but this time there was a hint of vulnerability, of nervousness, behind her eyes. She shifted closer and put her arm around Dinah, pulling her in. Dinah leaned over to kiss her cheek before turning to the TV to find a channel.


End file.
